Inhuman
by Misora Kutasha
Summary: Do you ever wonder where Legato came from? Or why he's so loyal to Knives...? TY to everyone who R/Red, it means alot! ^-^ *PG-13 for implied dirty stuff*


Inhuman... By: Misora-chan *Reminder: this was created completely by me. This never really happened in the Trigun universe. At least I think it didn't, so don't believe it. K?  
  
Who are Legato's parents? Did a monster like him ever have parents? And why is he so devoted to Knives? Most people ask these questions... I have the answers... *** The church bells rang out clearly through the crystalline morning air. The bells always rang out this time of morning. But for some reason Millions Knives hated it. Everyone else thought it was a lovely chime, not too loud, not too soft.  
  
Knives sat on the top of the rock that loomed by the town, creating shadows two-thirds of the day. He heard the bells and cringed. Why did he stay in this town day after day, night after night? He knew why, but no one else who decided to look up at the figure on the cliff did.  
  
He chewed at his fingernail in thought, brow creased. **What-** his thought was cut off by the sound of alto feminine voice.  
  
"Hello?" she almost giggled, wondering why the silly man had stayed up here for at least a week.  
  
Knives looked behind him to find a girl in a white dress, about 17 or 18 years old. She peered at him and his suit with deep purple eyes, a curious smirk on her cherry lips. He almost didn't see the color of her eyes because of the light blue strands of hair that flowed down the sides of her face to her neck. The rest of her hair was strangely blonde, floating behind her in the wind. It was surprisingly long, ending in the middle of her slender back. She was quite slim, well endowed (he noticed off- handedly), and had light, smooth skin. Her dress was dirty at the bottom from walking up here, but torn from countless usage. It came up to mid- thigh because of the tears, showing her long, slightly muscular legs and bare feet. On her left leg she wore a curious black cross, held by a thick chain.  
  
"Excuse me?" He replied, as he stood up, surprised she wasn't as short on him as he thought.  
  
"I said hello... I just wanted to see who was up here..." she suddenly looked down at the ground.  
  
Knives smiled at her shyness. For a human, she was...cute. "You have found him. My name is Millions Knives. And yours?"  
  
She looked up, mouth slightly open with surprise at how incredibly handsome he was and answered shakily, "My.my name is Azure. Azure Auria."  
  
When she didn't say anything more for a moment he gestured towards the cliff edge, where the entire town could be seen. "Would you like to look with me? It's actually a beautiful view, considering all the infestations..."  
  
She glared at him questioningly. "Infestations? What do you mean?"  
  
Knives smiled, turning away from the young woman. Why does a human have to know? "Nothing. Do you want to look?" He had quickly changed the subject.  
  
There was something odd about this man, Azure thought. But he was tall, slender, and muscular...She shook her head to get out of that thought, and smiled. "Alright."  
  
Knives sat gently onto the sands near the edge of the cliff and watched as she immediately plopped herself on the edge, her legs dangling off. As she smiled in the morning light, Knives couldn't help but stare. Why was he transfixed on her face? He noticed her sparkling eyes, the cute little nose that framed her face, along with her silky red lips. He could smell something from her hair in the breeze, a sweet, pungent smell. A new feeling popped into his stomach, a tightening, a fluttering, like he was going too fast down a hill. What was this feeling? He caught himself staring just as she turned around to talk to him.  
  
"So what are you doing up here? I've seen you up here an entire week. Aren't you hungry? Thirsty?"  
  
"Not at all. I just like to look at the view. Actually, I really don't know why I'm here. I should have gone to LR, but..." his deep voice entranced Azure and she found she barely heard what he was saying.  
  
"Would you like to come to my house then?" she asked casually as she stood, wiping the dirt off her dress.  
  
**Why not. It will give me an inside look on how the humans act... How to get to them easily...**  
  
He faked a smile, like one his brother would have given. "Sure."  
  
Knives stood again, intimidating her with his height, though she came up to his collarbone. She smiled up at him, grabbing his arm as she led him into the town.  
  
People Azure knew quite well stared at the young man, wondering why the girl would bring home such an unlikely person. Knives frowned and leaned down to the girl clinging to his arm. "Why are they staring at me?" he whispered, agitation in his voice.  
  
She kept looking ahead and replied, "You're new here, so they don't know what to think of you yet." she laughed a little and added, "And it doesn't help at all I have my arm in yours!"  
  
Knives suddenly felt warmth in his cheeks and reached up to touch them with his free hand. What was this? As they passed a barrel of water he peered in briefly and found his cheeks pinkish. Was this what they called blushing? Looking down at Azure he was glad she hadn't seen it. She was still busy waving to the people they passed by.  
  
"Here we are." She pointed to a small house at the end of the row, right across from the saloon. What an odd place for a house, across from a bar, Knives thought.  
  
"I know it's in a weird spot, but I like it. Its actually very cozy." she opened the door, letting him inside first.  
  
Knives gazed around at the furnishings in the large living room, and saw there were three other rooms, two on the west side. The other room's door was open, revealing a stove and some pots and pans. He looked around for Azure to ask her a question, but then he heard her in another room, the door on the left of the west end. "Azure?" He called softly, peering into the crack of the partly closed door.  
  
He turned away quickly as he realized he had just gotten a view of a human naked. But... he found other humans repulsive. Why was this one attractive? He felt his cheeks warm again as the image flooded his head. Her perfect curves... her breasts...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Azure opened the door and was surprised to find him standing right there. "Oh, hello. Sorry, I had to change real quick." She now wore a purple-strapped dress, but she still had the cross on her leg...  
  
She directed him to a nearby chair and he sat, fingers twiddling. She walked to the other side of the house to the kitchen and turned around to query, "Hey, do you want any breakfast?"  
  
Knives nodded automatically, staring down at the floor. She entered the room, but poked her head back out. "Are you blushing, Knives?"  
  
He quickly turned away and spat out a no. She snickered as she turned back to her work in the kitchen. He prodded at her thoughts as she started to crack the eggs on the side of the pan. **Wonder if he likes me?**  
  
Knives eyes widened as he realized he did, and he hated himself for it. **NO! Humans are repulsive, deceptive, and stupid. I cannot allow myself to!** He pounded a fist onto the table and Azure looked back at him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
His mind imagined her again, blonde hair streaming down her slender back, her arm lifting a moment to reveal her perfect breast. "Nothing. Sorry to disturb you."  
  
**Why am I apologizing to a worthless human?! Stop it Knives!** he emphasized the point by squeezing his arm until it hurt.  
  
"Hey Knives, where are you from?" He heard her gentle voice ask over the popping of frying eggs.  
  
"Earth."  
  
**Earth? Wonder where that town is.**  
  
"Hey, do you want your eggs soft or hard?"  
  
"Soft." Knives struggled with the thought of her. Soft? **Like her smooth skin...** he heard something in the back of his mind say. He slapped himself to stop thinking things like this. Maybe he should just leave.  
  
He tried to get up with all his power, but couldn't move a muscle. **Does this human have telekinesis or something?!**  
  
Azure was in front of him now, setting the plate of eggs and a strip of bacon in front of him. She went back to the kitchen to get her own plate. As she leaned forward to sit down, Knives had a perfect view down her dress, right down between what he wasn't trying to think of.  
  
He decided to look down at his food instead, concentrating on the eggs so he wouldn't blush again. He deftly picked up the fork and started to eat his breakfast, examining the taste and texture of the food. He found he really liked the bacon and asked for some more. She handed a whole plate to him. "You can have it all. I made extra since I thought you haven't eaten in at least a week. Dunno why..." she trailed off in thought.  
  
He didn't comment and they sat for a while in silence.  
  
"Where'd you get that suit? I don't think I've seen anything quite like it before."  
  
"From a ship."  
  
Azure nodded, shoveling in another bite. **A sandsteamer perhaps?**  
  
Suddenly she noticed the large black gun on the side of his leg. Her mouth half full, she pointed to the gun. "Where'd ya get that?" She said around half-chewed eggs.  
  
"Oh, I made this myself. I also made one for my brother, but he ran away years ago."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, name's Vash."  
  
"Vash... weird name. Well, I'm sure Azure isn't usual name either."  
  
"I think it's a beau-" he cut himself short before he said the rest. **What are you thinking Knives?! Stop that!**  
  
"You think its what?"  
  
Hell, why not. He couldn't control himself. "A beautiful name."  
  
Azure giggled a little and looked back up at him. **Is he serious?**  
  
**Very.** to both their surprise, he replied telepathically.  
  
Azure dropped her fork onto the empty plate and looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
Knives looked at his feet, unable to hold back feelings he felt. Was this what a human did? Make you feel this way to confuse you?  
  
She shrugged and took both their empty plates to the sink.  
  
**I really ought to kill her, before she confuses me anymore.** This time he did not direct his thoughts to her.  
  
"Are you planning on doing anything today?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Walk around town... I dunno."  
  
"Well that great! I know lots of places to go! C'mon!" she grabbed his arm like before and practically dragged him out the door before he could react. *** A week passed. Azure had a kind heart and had let Knives, who seemed to be a homeless wanderer live with her a little bit more. It went by like this before Knives decided he would do it. He would have to kill her and everyone else in the town. Now that he knew how...  
  
He grabbed his black gun and quietly snuck into Azure's dark room. She was in the white dress, the cross on her leg even while she slept. The sheets barely covered her half-bare body as her hair was strewn about on the bed, her head turned to one side, her hand up beside her head, very close to her mouth.  
  
She looked so harmless and gentle, innocent and kind. Knives pointed the barrel straight at her heart. He didn't dare shoot her head, for the bullet had as much chance of ricocheting back out at him as it did of going in.  
  
His face was as expressionless as ever. He smiled sardonically down at his victim, ready to do it, but then his arm began shaking. He tried to steady it with the other hand, but that didn't work. With all his will power, he got it to stay as still as possible, but even then it was too much to fire. "Goodbye Azure." He whispered, trying to help himself through the process.  
  
She turned her head toward him and smiled in her sleep. That was the last straw. Knives found himself lowering his gun and placing it back in the holster, gazing down at the young beauty. He leaned down to look at her up close, and ventured to push back a light blue hair out of place. She stirred slightly, and he pulled his hand back.  
  
Azure, however, had been awakened by him speaking, and only pretended to be asleep, wondering what he was doing in her room in the middle of the night. She didn't hear what he said, however. She was also appalled that he cared to brush back her hair from her face, and broke her feigning sleep when she blushed.  
  
Knives smiled suddenly, a strange look in his eyes. "Azure... you're not asleep, are you?"  
  
She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at his handsome face inches away from hers. She felt the urge to be in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his body. "Nope. And what are you doing here?" Their faces were inches from each other's.  
  
A little surprised by her embrace, he picked her up in his arms and set her feet on the ground. "I dunno. What am I doing here?" They stared into each other's eyes. Azure gave him a look he couldn't resist.  
  
With a rush of feelings, he leaned down to kiss her. She put a hand to the side of his face, pulling them farther into the interlocking embrace. Still in the passionate kiss, her hands ventured down to his neck, where she unbuttoned his suit. He let off the long kiss to find out what she was doing. With one quick movement, she pulled down his suit half-off his arms and chest, well muscled at that. Their eyes locked in a seeking gaze; they really had no idea what they were doing. His hands ventured from her arms to her collarbone, where he untied the straps to the dress. Their lips met again as the thin white cloth slid off her slender body to the floor. Knives finished undressing himself and pushed her onto the bed. She giggled as she fell and bounced. She waited just a moment before he climbed onto the bed with her.  
  
Was he imagining this? Was her body really this beautiful? He leaned over her, examining her more-than-perfect body. Holy hell, what was he thinking? More importantly, what was he doing? He kissed her cherry lips again, the two locking into an embrace of pleasure. *** Knives awoke with a smile, the sun shining in on him. **Where am I?** he thought, then realized where he was and what he'd done last night. He was still in Azure's room, in her house where she lived all alone, except when he had come to stay with her.  
  
He looked down at himself and saw Azure's blonde- and blue-haired head lying on his chest, her hand on his stomach; his hand on her shoulder.  
  
**She's so beautiful,** he thought. **So sweet, but now she isn't so innocent.** Knives grimaced as he realized he had just made love to a human. He wanted to remove his hand from her shoulder, but couldn't. He was in love, he realized. In love with a repulsive, disgusting, absolutely... beautiful, stunning human.  
  
Azure breathed deeply and stretched. She lifted her head up to look up at Knives' smiling face, her lover. Is this why she had decided to go up on that cliff? Decided to wake up early and spend half an hour climbing? Was it to find him? And why did Knives find her attractive and no one else?  
  
Leaning on one elbow, she looked into his water-blue eyes. "I love you."  
  
Knives' brain broke. What had she just said? He tried to say something back, but his lips wouldn't open. All he could do was smile. The image of her undressing a week ago came back to him. "I love you too." ***  
  
It was all Knives could do to remember she was just a lowly human, and that he wanted to kill all humans. Why was it that she was so appealing? And she was great in bed. That was an amusing thought. Knives laughed inwardly at that, thinking about how insane this all was. His mind was torn between his beliefs and his love for her.  
  
"Azure? Are you alright in there?" he knocked on her closed door. She had been in there awhile.  
  
She was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. He came in and sat beside her on the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Knives." She looked over at him calmly.  
  
It hit him like a ton of bricks. Pregnant?! But a plant with a human... what would the child look like? What powers would it possess? More importantly, how would this affect Azure? He didn't want to hurt her; that was for certain.  
  
"A child..." his eyes wide with fear and surprise, he looked around with uncertainty.  
  
"Yes, love. We can raise it together. Knives...."  
  
He turned back towards her, calm eyes meeting his wary. She continued, "I'm so proud of you."  
  
She kissed him to his surprise. Then it all sunk in. Yes, this was better than expected. Offspring...they can help me control the humans. The child wouldn't be full human, after all. It would probably possess powers like its father. "It's perfect."  
  
Azure gave him a questioning look. She didn't know Knives was going to make her see that humans were stupid, worthless, only good for consuming resources. He was going to convince her to be what he wanted.  
  
"We have to go now." Knives picked her up in his strong arms, Azure smiling and placing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To our Eden." *** "You're perfect." Knives cynically smiled.  
  
Azure's cold purple eyes looked down at her mate, sitting in their little Garden of Eden. "What?" she asked deftly.  
  
"You look like a killer, alright." He stood to play with her hair, which she had decided to tie up in ponytail after they came here. Her spiked armor and swords created a cloud of darkness about her. "Where's Legato?"  
  
"I am here Father." The young blue-haired boy of thirteen answered from behind his mother.  
  
"Come here Legato. It's time for your lessons." Knives liked the way his son had his hair over one of his yellow eyes. He wondered if Azure had a family member with those shining golden eyes... Or if it was his genes...  
  
"I shall train now, Lord Knives, my love." Azure kissed him, excusing herself, and left to do some sword training.  
  
"Mother seems tense. Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"Not at all. She is always like that. She hates the fact that she is human. But I have given her powers, like I have given you. I will train you both to use them wisely."  
  
"Yes, Father. I understand."  
  
"Legato, I have a mission for you. Let us go now."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
The last link to Rem was severed the day Knives had his son kill the man. It was also that day that Knives was shot, badly injured, and brought back to the garden to heal.  
  
A few days later, Legato got the gift of his uncle's arm from his recuperating father. He obeyed, tearing his original arm off to gain the new plant one. Knives had always wanted him to become less human.  
  
Legato was not a human Knives had given his brother's arm too, he was his spawn he wanted to make more powerful. Azure was the impenetrable fortress of power; power Knives had given. They would both serve him willingly, possibly dying to destroy the humans and causing Vash pain.  
  
They are Inhuman. 


End file.
